Discovering Ice N'Bites Cafe
Overview & Layout Ice N' Bites Cafe is a small eatery establishment in the Orlando area, specifically close to the University of Central Florida. Set between two larger eating establishments, Ice N'Bites Cafe stands out just as much as their neighbors. Upon entering the store, there are a mix of couches, tables and chairs. However, there is still a straight path up to the register. The register is located in the far right corner of the store. The shop itself is very small, so it isn't hard to find. If you happen to arrive during a rush, the line extend down the far right corridor, towards the restrooms. Once you have placed your order, you can watch them bring your creation to life to the left side of the counter. They will ethen hand your food you on a small pink or blue tray. You may choose where you want to sit and consume your food. If you are out with a group that night. It is a good spot to hang out. Ice N'Bites offers a variety of table top games available to play. They have games ranging from cards, Uno, checkers, chess, and much more. Additionally, they have a wall with heart shaped string lights on the wall. This is a perfect place to take pictures. Menu Ice N'Bites Cafe offers a variety of asian styled treats. Such treats as Sno, Boba Tea, ice cream, and so on in a variety of flavors. The menu is a bit overwhelming the first time you come into the cafe. Below is the menu, so that you can familiarize yourself with it before coming in. Sno: Soft ribbons of flavored ice Dressed with fruits, nuts, and assorted toppings. or Naked * Sizes: ** Small ** Medium ** Large * Flavors: ** Chocolate ** Cookies & Cream ** Coffe ** Green Tea ** Honeydew ** Original ** Strawberry ** Thai Tea ** Orange Creamsicle ** Mango ** Taro ** Vanilla Creations: * Bubble Trouble * Fruit Ninja * Chilling Like a Melon * Halo Halo * Moose Tracks * Rocky Road * Mt. Fuji * Pina Colada * Strawberry Shortcake * Taro Berry Crunch * Wake Up Call * Thaiphoon * Where Did The Mango? Bubble Tea: * Sizes: ** Medium ** Large * Hot Tea ** Black Milk Tea ** Jasmine Milk Tea ** Mocha Latte ** Thai Milk Tea ** Caramel Latte ** Lavender Milk Tea ** Taro Milk Tea * Milk Tea ** Almond ** Caramel Latte ** Dirty Chai ** Jasmine ** Matcha Green Tea ** Mocha ** Lavender ** Honeydew ** Coco Milk Tea ** Black Mile Tea ** Original ** Pretty in Pink ** Spiced Chai ** Taro ** Thai Tea ** Pina Colada ** Taro Coconut ** Taro Berry ** Vn Coffee * Fruit Black Tea ** A Bit Peachy (Peach & Strawberry) ** Raspberry Mango (Raspberry & Mago) ** Razzle Dazzle (Raspberry & Strawberry) ** Yea Mon (Mango & Passion Fruit) ** Bahama Mama (Passion fruit & Strawberry) ** Raspy Peach (Raspberry & Peach) ** Tropical Paradise (Mango & Pineapple) * Fruit Green Tea ** Green Goblin (Green Apple) ** Kiwi Pineapple (Kiwi & Pineapple) ** Mango, Tango (Mango & Strawberry) ** Princess Peach (Rose & Peach) ** Sunset Glow (Rose) ** Kiwi Kiss (Kiwi & Strawberry) ** Mango, Lychee (Mango & Lychee) ** Pom Pom Passion (Pomegranate & Passion Fruit) ** Strawberry Lychee (Strawberry & Lychee) * Ice Tea ** Grass Jelly ** Honey Grene Tea Teriyaki: A japanese fish shaped cone stuffed with cream and other toppings of your choosing. * Ice Cream Flavors ** Coffee ** Green Tea ** Lavender ** Taro ** Vanilla * Toppings ($1 extra) ** Hazelnut six, pocky, fruit skewer, and 1 topping bar item. Bites: Food Iteams * Wings * Chicken Bites * Corn Nuggest * Tofu Bites * Chicken Egg Rolls * Fries * Pork Egg Rolls * Chicken Dumplings * Spinach and Mozzarella Raviolo * Chicken Katsu Salad * Tofu Rice Burger * Tofu Salad * Cheese Curds * Chicken Katsu Rice Birger